Like Duck and Fakir
by kai-foxflight
Summary: One-shot. After being asked by the man of her dreams if he should propose to another girl, Hinata thought life couldn't get worse. But then she got pulled over by newest officer Sasuke Uchiha in some questionable clothing, and that's when her life really was thrown in for a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N If you watch/read Princess Tutu and have not finished it, finish it before you read this chapter. I have spoilers in here. I had to find out the ending for myself before writing this, and am greatly upset I could not see that before spoiling it for myself.**

**And, if you want any of the one-shots to be rewritten as an entire story, just tell me. If I can, I will try to do so.**

**Officer and Speeder**

"Heya, Hinata!" The blackette turned heel to face Naruto and Sakura, Konoha's hottest couple for almost a year. She felt happy for them, honestly, but couldn't help but feel that she should be the one on Naruto's arm. She had loved him since they met, yet Sakura only started to like him in the past few years, when she realized chasing Sasuke was useless. It made no sense, yet here it was happening.

"Naruto, Sakura." Hinata nodded her head to both in greeting. Naruto swung his and Sakura's interlocked hands between them as they walked to the waiting Hinata.

"Hinata, we are having a party tonight. I was wondering, do you want to come?" Sakura looked at her, and Hinata could find pity in her eyes. Oh, how she hated pity.

"Sure, what should I bring?" Hinata shifted her basket from her one arm to the other as she spoke, wishing the two would hurry up so she could return home already.

"Oh, you don't need to bring anything. But any food would be good if you would like to. We have to get going, but see you later, Hinata." The pinkette smiled, before walking off with Naruto. Hinata waved after them, before taking off to the family compound.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata huffed as she hurried to finish wrapping the food she had made. She had learned from Neji, who was already invited to Naruto and Sakura's party, what she was supposed to wear, and was cursing Sakura out in her head for not mentioning it. Stumbling in her high heels, Hinata ran to her car in the garage with two pans of food balanced on top of each other. As she tried to come up with a way to open the door, Neji appeared. He glanced between his cousin and the car, before opening the door for her. She smiled at him graciously, laying the pans on her back seat. "Thank you, Neji. That could have been very bad."

He nodded to her. "No problem. You look nice, but are you sure you do not want to ride with me?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to nodded. "You go ahead. I still have to finish a few things, and you are picking up TenTen. Anyways, I might leave early. But thank you."

Neji nodded, straightening his button up and walking towards his car. "See you later, Hinata." Hinata waved as he drove off, before returning to the house and fixing her hair in a mirror. With a final sigh, she straighten her dress, a strapless white dress that had a ribbon at her waist before flaring out for the skirt and ending at her knees. She spun once, the light reflecting off the sequins that went up the skirt, looking like an angel's dress. Her black hair was done up with two pieces framing her face, making her the picture of innocent beauty.

She left her house quickly, and arrived at Naruto's large house within minutes. Once again, she juggled the food up to the door, and rang the bell. Naruto appeared, and immediately grabbed the two pans from her. "Thank you so much, Hinata. We actually don't have enough food, so this helps a lot." Hinata nodded, and followed after Naruto. He placed the food out on the table, before turning to Hinata. "Not everyone is here yet, but the girls are out back."

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata smiled at him before turning towards the doors he pointed to, and walked ouside.

"Hinata! You came! And you look amazing! I realized after we left that I forgot to tell you what to wear, but I see Neji didn't." Hinata was almost tackled in a hug, only years of gymnastics letting her keep her balance as Sakura clung to her.

"You look perfect, Sakura. This is just something I pulled out of my closet from our high school graduation party." Sakura held Hinata by her shoulders as the blackette spoke, looking the dress up and down.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand after a few seconds and pulled her to a table with a few other girls. "You are lucky you still fit into your clothing from high school. I know I wish I still could."

"Yeah, but the only reason you can't is 'cuz you boobs got bigger." Hinata blushed at Ino's choice of words as the blonde stared down her pink haired best friend.

"Shut up Ino, or I will throw you in the basement with the boys. And take Shikamaru away from you." Ino shut her mouth quickly after Sakura's threat. "Anyways, come on, sit down Hinata. Let the party begin."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"So, have you heard? Apparently, Sasuke was accepted as the newest police officer. He almost killed himself working for that job." Hinata turned her attention to Sakura as the girl spoke while pouring their drinks.

"Oh, that is good for him. Hey, what is this?" Ino swirled the drink around her cup a few times before sniffing it. She shrugged, and downed the cup. "Whatever it is, it sure is good."

TenTen looked at the cup placed before her and sniffed it cautiously, before taking a sip. Deciding it was safe, she too drank the whole cup. A scantily clad Anko just chugged it without a care.

Once a cup was placed before Hinata, she looked at the purple slush. "What is this?" Looking around the table, she saw everyone was talking and no one had heard her. Again, she asked, but still, no one answered.

With a huff, Hinata pushed the unknown drink away from her. "Hey, Hinata, if you aren't drinking that, can I have it?" Willingly, the blackette handed the drink over to Ino, who drank it all in one sip. "Thanks."

Sakura sat down, having finally given drinks out to everyone. "You all brought bathing suits, right?" Everyone nodded, and she smiled. "Well, you better get them and change. The boys are already going in the pool."

Hinata searched through her bag, before she realized she had left hers in her cars. With her heels clicking on the pavers, she walked past the pool. But just as she got towards the deep end, Naruto took off running for the biggest cannon ball possible. Sakura, Ino, and TenTen watched in horror as Hinata was captured in the resulting wave of water, her dress getting soaked. The blonde boy was completely oblivious, until he saw Sakura running in his direction, followed by TenTen and Ino.

Just as he expected to be pulled out of the pool by his ear, Sakura ran past him. Confused, Naruto turned around to see Hinata standing shocked with her dress clinging to her and her hair soaked. Water was forming a puddle as it dripped off of her. "Did I do that? I am so sorry, Hinata." He jumped out of the pool and went to hug Hinata, only to realize that would only cause more harm than good.

"Idiot, you stay away. Hinata, come with me. I have something you could change into." Sakura lead the soaked girl into her house, immediately handing her a towel. "I am so sorry about Naruto. I can smack him extra hard if you want."

"It is fine, really. If anything, it is my fault." Sakura shook her head at Hinata's answer but did not bother starting anything with the girl at the moment.

In Sakura's room, the two walked inside her large closet. Sakura started going through the clothing hung up, but couldn't seem to find anything. "I am sorry, but you are smaller than I am. I think the only things that will fit you are my clothes from high school." Hinata nodded to Sakura, and the pinkette grabbed a hanger with an old school uniform on it. "Here you go. You can change in my bathroom and hang your dress on there, then hang that in the shower. I am paying to have this properly cleaned. And do not argue that."

Hinata sighed, and walked into the bathroom connected to Sakura's room. She quickly took off the soaked dress before putting on the pleated skirt and button up. After she hung her dress up, she walked out of the room to a waiting Sakura. "I am glad that fits you. I have a hair brush you can use," Sakura held the brush to Hinata, who gladly took it, "and the socks and shoes for that are by the door. I am sorry, but your shoes are ruined from the water." As if to prove her point, Sakura held up the shoes that were peeling.

Hinata smiled at her. "That's fine. And thank you for helping me, you didn't have to." Sakura just shrugged, and Hinata set to brushing her wet hair. Once that was finished, she grabbed the socks and shoes, and followed Sakura back outside.

Just as Hinata sat down, she saw Sakura smack Naruto hard enough to send him flying back into the water. She frowned at how hard Sakura hit him, but put on the socks and shoes. When she stood up, she had to hold back a sigh as she fixed the skirt and shirt. Sakura had altered them while at school so the skirt was only a few inches long, the shirt unable to button up more than a few. She had been given a tank top, but even that was low cut.

"Hey Hinata, sorry about earlier. I didn't see you walking by." Naruto stood in front of Hinata, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, hello Naruto. It is fine, really." Hinata ducked her head as she blushed, not looking Naruto in the eyes. It wasn't fine, but she would never say that.

Naruto flashed her a huge smile. "That is good. Um, actually, I have to talk to you and Shikamaru in private. Can you find him and meet me in the basement?"

Confused, Hinata nodded, and Naruto took off to the house. Hinata scanned around the pool, finding Shikamaru sitting in one of the chairs off to the side. She hurried over to him, still trying to figure out why Naruto would want the two of them to talk to. "Shikamaru?" The lazy boy looked at her as she crouched down next to him, minding her skirt. "Naruto said for me to find you. He wants to talk to us privately in the basement."

Shikamaru groaned at this news. "This is so troublesome. Why does he want to talk to us two, out of everyone here?" Hinata shrugged at him, and he sighed, before slowly getting up. "Okay, come on."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata and Shikamaru made their way down to the basement, where Naruto sat on a couch, looking more nervous than either had seen him before. "Naruto? Are you ok?"

Naruto jumped as Hinata talked, before turning to the two. "Yeah… I am fine. I just wanted your advice on something. You two are the smartest people I know, and listen to anyone. Well, as you two know, I have been dating Sakura for six years now, since the third year of high school." Hinata had a feeling she knew where this was going, but she kept her face blank as she listen. "I love her with all my heart. I would die for her, again and again, if it meant she would live. But, well, do you think she loves me back? As much as I love her?"

Hinata held back tears as she thought about the two. "Naruto, she loves you unconditionally. She gave her heart to you years ago."

The boy grinned at this. "She does? Perfect! Thank you guys! I have something I have to do."

With that said, Naruto took off running up the stairs. Shikamaru turned towards Hinata. "He is proposing to her, isn't her?" She nodded to him. "How are you taking this? I mean, you have been after him since elementary school. To have him ask you…"

Hinata turned to him, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall. She gave him a fake smile, mimicking Naruto's. "I am fine. Happy for them. They deserve it."

Shikamaru sighed, patting Hinata on the shoulder. "If the world was filled with people like you, no one would ever be unhappy because of someone else."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Sakura, I have loved you my entire life. Even when you hated me, I loved you. I might have been annoying, I still am. I hope you can learn to live with that because, Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?" Naruto was down on a knee, looking Sakura in her teary eyes. In his hand, he held a velvet box with the engagement ring his father had given to his mother.

Sakura's hands covered her mouth, wide in surprise. Tears ran down her cheeks as she nodded. Naruto took her hand gently and placed the ring on her finger. After he did so, he stood and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. Nobody noticed Hinata take off running, tears running from her eyes.

Hinata raced to her car, throwing herself in and starting it as quickly as possible. Pulling away, she remembered her seat belt. No need to get pulled over on top of everything.

She had no idea where she was going. She had no idea where she was. Hinata just drove throughout Konoha, not caring for paying attention to directions.

Lost in a wooded area on the outskirts of the village, Hinata heard the siren and saw the flashing lights. With a start, she realized just how fast she had been going, and pulled over quickly. Hopefully, she could get away with just a warning.

As Hinata grabbed her papers and wiped her tears from her eyes, she heard a tap on her window. She rolled it down, and gave up trying to rid her face of tears. "Excuse me miss, but do you – Hinata? Are you ok?"

The blackette looked through her tears to see Sasuke, her childhood friend, standing in full out uniform at her window. She tried to smile, but gave up trying to pretend, and just shook her head. Sasuke opened her door and helped her out, glancing at her clothing. "Who got to you? Sakura?"

As soon as Sasuke asked this, he regretted it as Hinata tears ran freely down her cheeks and she held in a sob. He leaned onto her car and cradled Hinata, her head resting on his chest. "Shh… Shh… It is ok. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Just as Hinata was going to answer, another man called out. "Sasuke? Who is she? Is she hurt?"

The Uchiha sighed slightly, having forgotten about the other man. "It is ok, Itachi. I went to school with her. I don't think she is hurt physically, but something isn't right. I am going to take her home; can you take the car for me?" Itachi nodded, sliding into the driver's seat. "Hinata, can you get back into your car. I will drive you home. Ok?" Hinata nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. Sasuke lead her around her car to the passenger side and helped her in, before getting in the other side and starting the car.

Sasuke watched the girl out of the corner of his eye the entire ride. Her tears had stopped, and she had taken to looking out the window at the trees. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She shook her head, and Sasuke sighed before focusing on the road. She had managed to get quite a ways away from the village, and it had started to rain. Hinata found an unusual satisfaction in realizing the party was ruined slightly.

The two rode in silence for quite some time. "He did it."

Sasuke looked at Hinata after she spoke. "Who did what?"

Hinata turned to him, a bitter smile on her face. "Naruto. He proposed to Sakura. After asking me if he though she loved him enough to say yes."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what was going through her mind. "You wish he wants you, right? You have been chasing after him for years, while Sakura has never paid him any attention, yet she gets him."

"Never! I would never want that!" Even Hinata was shocked at her outburst. "They are happy. Both of them deserve that. I am like Duck from Princess Tutu, destined to be alone, watching my love from afar and helping him, but not able to be with him." She looked down, and a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"But she finds a friend in Fakir, who promises to stay by her side forever, does she not?" Hinata glances at Sasuke as he spoke, her eyes wide.

"You know Princess Tutu?" She had laughter in her eyes, but it was masked greatly by pain.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please, my reputation would be ruined." Sasuke plead with Hinata with his eyes, and she nodded. "Thank you. I loved it when I was little. I still have the mangas and DVDs somewhere. Um… Where is your house?"

"Just down this ro-smoke! That is where the compound is!" Sasuke stopped the car and pulled his phone out of his pocket while Hinata threw open the door and took off running down the street.

"Hinata!" Sasuke tried to unbuckle his seatbelt, but it seemed to be stuck and he pulled on it uselessly until it came undone.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" Itachi had picked up on the other end, but Sasuke barely noticed.

"There is smoke coming from the Hyuuga compound!" Sasuke jumped out of the car and took off after Hinata, trying desperately to catch up, but the girl was fast.

"Sasuke, I am sending a car there now. Get whoever you can out. Be careful little brother." Itachi went to say more, but Sasuke shut his phone, effectively ending the call. On the other end, Itachi cursed into the phone before getting up and racing back to his car.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata had left her shoes in the car and was running barefoot, not caring about her outfit anymore. Her hair was whipping behind her like black fire as she ran, rain pounding into her. The smoke cloud got bigger the closer to the compound she got, and she could tell the source was from the main house. Without a thought, she ran through the open gates and to the door. It was locked, but that did not stop her as she pulled back her foot and kicked the door in. Ripping the bottom of her shirt off, Hinata tied it around her nose and mouth as she navigated through the halls. She could hear the screams from those in other houses, but her main concern was with her father and sister.

Reaching her father's office, Hinata went to open the door to find it cracked. There were trails of blood like a bloody hand had slipped down the door, and Hinata pushed the thoughts out of her head. She looked in the room to see her father sitting straight up in his chair, eyes wide. A bullet had gone through his head, the bullet hole in the center of his forehead. Hinata felt tears pricking in her eyes, but she turned around and ran for her sister's room. Her door was wide open, and Hinata saw the younger girl's hand sticking through the doorway, covered in blood. Hinata rushed over and crouched down, holding her little sister's limp body to her chest. With tears running down her face, Hinata realized something amazing. Even with a bullet in her chest, Hanabi was still breathing.

Hinata lifted the small girl and ran through the house, trying to get out. As Hinata ran through a room, a burning beam collapsed, falling on her and her sister. Hinata took the brunt of the force on her arm, and a sickening crack resulted. She was burned greatly, but Hinata mustered her strength and pushed the beam off of her, patting out her flaming clothes. Lifting Hanabi and using mainly her good arm, Hinata took off again. Ignoring the pain in her arm and a growing pain in her leg, Hinata managed to get out of the burning building. When she stumbled outside, she was greeted by multiple firefighters taking her sister from her and lifting Hinata herself. The blackette protested, and managed to get out of their grip. She ran towards her sister lying on a stretcher, her leg giving out just as she got there. Hinata held onto the bed and straightened herself, before grabbing her sister's hand.

She squeezed, and felt Hanabi squeeze back lightly. The girl's eyes opened and whirled around before focusing on Hinata. With a slight smile, Hanabi spoke, barely audible. "Sister… I love… you. Good… bye…" As she finished, the light faded from her eyes, and her hand fell limply.

Tears fell down Hinata's face and landed on Hanabi's. With a shaky hand, Hinata closed her little sister's eyes. "I love you too, Hanabi. I love you, for now and forever."

With that out, Hinata let herself fall as her body wanted to do. She felt strong arms grab her from behind, and looked to see Sasuke holding her up. "Let's get you to the hospital, you are hurt badly." Hinata did not even fight back as he lifted her and placed her on a stretcher, too tired to do so. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Sasuke's worried eyes staring into her own.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Hinata came to, she was in a standard hospital room with Sasuke sitting in a chair beside her. His head was on the edge of the bed, and she realized with a start that he was asleep. Slowly, his head slipped off, and he jumped up as he started to fall. "Oh, you're awake."

Hinata nodded, and went to brush the hair that had fallen into her face away, only to feel something really hard hit her head. "Ow…"

Sasuke chuckled as Hinata looked at the cast on her arm. "You broke your arm and your ankle. When they found out you had run out carrying your sister, the doctors were amazed you were still conscious. They had to reset both because of the breaks."

Again, Hinata nodded. "So it really happened. My family, my father, sister… They are all gone?" Slowly, Sasuke nodded to her. "Neji?"

"He was still at the party. Right now, he is sifting through the rubble for anything intact. He wanted to know if you wanted to move in with him and his girlfriend." Sasuke tried to look anywhere but at Hinata as he continued. "Or you could come live with me…" He spoke softly, but Hinata heard him easily.

"I don't want to be a burden. I can live on my own, really." She had tears running down her cheeks at the news of her family, but Sasuke gave her credit for staying composed even then.

"No, you cannot. I take it you will live with me, then. And you won't be a burden. My apartment is actually pretty lonely. It would be a gift to have someone else there." Hinata finally nodded to Sasuke, and he gave her a rare smile. "Perfect."

A knock on the door started both the occupants, who quickly separated. A nurse walked inside, not noticing the tension. "Miss Hyuuga, I am just here to check over you. You might be able to leave later today if all is fine."

Hinata nodded, and she and Sasuke stayed silent as the nurse did her work. When she finally left, he turned back to Hinata. "Is that a yes?"

Hinata hesitated, before finally nodding slowly. "Yes."

"Then I will go prepare my apartment for when you come. Call me if you are released before I get back." He wrote his number on a random sheet of paper and handed it to Hinata before he left.

Hinata sighed as he room became empty. "What am I supposed to do now? Man, I miss you, Hanabi." Tears spilled over her cheeks, getting faster the more she thought about her family she would never see again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I guess it is a good thing my apartment is on the first floor." Sasuke held his door open as Hinata maneuvered her new wheelchair inside. "Here's the kitchen." Sasuke pointed into to the right, before walking around Hinata and leading the way, pointing out different rooms. "And finally, your room. It is a spare, but you can decorate it however you want."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you. Not just for this, but everything."

Sasuke blushed and dipped his head. "It is nothing, really. You helped me a lot during school, it is time I repay you."

With that, he left the room, leaving Hinata to be herself. The girl slowly wheeled over to the dresser and opened the drawers to reveal piles of shirts and shorts that were obviously Sasuke's. She smiled as she realized they were there for her. After looking around the plain room, she wheeled out to see Sasuke sitting in the living room, watching something on the television. "Thank you. Again."

The boy smiled at her. "Not a problem. It's weird not living alone anymore."

Hinata smiled slightly. "Good weird or bad weird?"

Sasuke acted like he was thinking. "Good weird."

"Then I am glad I could help you, even in a weird way."

Sasuke gave her a rare smile. "Thank you."

Hinata nodded, before she turned to the television. "What are you even watching?"

At this, Sasuke's chuckled. "Um… Ninjas verses zombies, I believe. I can change it if you want."

"You kidding? I want to see some ninjas kick zombie ass."

Sasuke shook his head. "I think the zombies will win."

Hinata looked at him, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "Oh, you're on."

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next two months passed in a blur. The funeral for the Hyuuga clan was a long and sad event, but Hinata was doing pretty well for someone who had lost their entire family. She had healed well, and soon her only physical memories of the night were the small scars from her surgeries and stitches.

Over the time, Hinata had noticed feelings for Sasuke she had not ever felt before. She found herself lying in bed at night, like many nights, thinking about Sasuke. But for once, she decided to figure out what she felt for him.

_He is pretty cute, _she thought as she looked at the ceiling. _And nice. Unlike what people said he was like in school. Then again, he wasn't that mean in high school either. We were pretty close back then. Up until we went to university, we were close. It was only then that we broke apart. Man, high school was great. The deal Sasuke and I had, that was genius. I acted like his girlfriend to keep fan girls away, and he got me closer to Naruto. Too bad my end didn't work out. But then again, did I want that back then? I wasn't a fan girl, but I did love him… Is that it? Do I love Sasuke? The boy I haven't seen in years?_

She slowly stood up and walked out of her room, forgetting her clothing, a tank and shorts, was completely unlike what she wore around Sasuke. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Sasuke looking at a picture if his parents, a half empty bottle of sake in front of him. Hinata was positive the only bottle they owned had been completely full earlier that day. "Sasuke?"

He whipped around, his eyes bloodshot and staring into the girl, but tears were running down his cheeks. Suddenly, the date hit Hinata like a ton of bricks, the first anniversary of his parents' death. "Oh, Sasuke." She walked over and held him to her as the tears fell from his eyes. Never had Hinata seen Sasuke cry before, but she did not dawdle on that thought as she comforted him.

After a long time, the boy calmed down. He poured himself another glass of sake and downed it quickly, before looking at Hinata. "Are you gonna sit?" he slurred.

Slowly, Hinata listened to him. "Ya know, you're kinda cute. Hehe. Kinda look like a girl I know."

Curious as to where this was going, Hinata began to talk with the obviously drunk Sasuke. "Hinata. Prettiest girl I know. Sweetest too." His eyes seemed far off as he spoke.

"What do you think of her?" Hinata hated to take advantage of Sasuke like this, but she was interested now.

"I love her. Hehe, I just realized I'm spilling my guts to a stranger. What's ya name? I'm Sasuke." He held out his hand, and Hinata gingerly shook it.

"Hina. Nice to meet you Sasuke."

The man began to chuckle. "Even have a name like hers. Such a cowincydink." He lifted the bottle of sake and chugged more than half of it. After he put it down, he hiccupped.

"I have to get going. I will see you later, Sasuke. And if you like Hinata, you should tell her. I am sure she would like you back." Sasuke waved as Hinata stood and left. After a few minutes, she heard a thump and hurried to find him slumped over on the table, an empty bottle in his hand. Sighing, she half-carried, half-dragged him to his room and placed him on his bed. As she went to leave, she felt herself get pulled back. She looked down to see Sasuke holding her arm in a death grip. "Sasuke, let go of me."

He gripped her tighter in his sleep. "N-no. Never." Hinata tried to pull her arm away, but Sasuke pulled her forward when she did. When he pulled her onto the bed, she gave up and just crawled in with him still holding her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata woke up early the next morning to find herself in Sasuke's bed. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, but was still asleep. "Ah, Hinata…" he murmured in his sleep, "don't leave."

The girl smiled at him, but wiggled her way out of his arms. Once finally free, she made her way to the kitchen and cleaned up from him last night. Having nothing better to do, she began to make breakfast, and set about making a tea for Sasuke once he woke up.

As she predicted, the man in question stumbled out of his room just as everything was finishing. She placed a cup of tea in front of where he sat at the table, and he gave a quick thank you before he drank it, rubbing his temples because of his headache.

Hinata put down a plate of food in front of Sasuke before putting hers down at her spot. "Hinata?" The girl looked up at Sasuke. "Can I, um… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hinata was slightly confused, but did not let it show on her face.

"Well, um… I like this girl. A lot. But I don't know how to tell her." Sasuke blushed, and pushed his food around on his plate. "You know what, this is stupid. You don't have to answer me."

Hinata shook her head. "It isn't stupid. It is actually pretty sweet. But, if you want to tell her, then just be honest. Girls care more about honesty than anything else."

Sasuke gave her a smile, which were becoming more and more frequent for her. "Thanks. Well then, here it goes. Hinata, I think you are the prettiest, sweetest, kindest, I can go on and on for years and still not be able to put you into words. But I love you for all of that. So, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Sasuke." Sasuke stood up and gave Hinata a kiss, passionate yet gentle. They broke apart, breathing hard. After a minute, Sasuke stepped back.

"Wow." He gave Hinata a smile, which she gladly returned.

"That doesn't even cover it."

Sasuke nodded, before his stomach grumbled. "Sorry. I am starving, and this wonderful food is tempting."

Hinata chuckled, before picking up a bite and giving it to Sasuke. His eyes went wide, and she bit back a laugh. Sasuke chewed the food, his eyes getting wider. "It is even better than it looks!"

With that, he dug in like a man who hadn't eaten in months. Hinata smiled and watched her boyfriend. It was weird thinking that, but she loved the sound of it. Sasuke was hers. Hers alone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N I am ending it here because no matter how much I try, I cannot come up with an ending. Sorry! Though I do kind of like this one…**


	2. AN and a Preveiw

So, since I had a few people vote almost right away and I have other polls I need to put up now, I'm closing the poll on this story. There were five votes, all of which saying I should rewrite the story. One person said as a one-shot and the other four said to make this into a story, so I'm going to do both. I'll clean up the one-shot I have now and post that in the not-to-distant future, and then I'll start the writing of the story.

Don't expect the story to be up next week. Don't even expect the one-shot to be up by next week. Life is pretty busy for me right now and there's a lot of stuff coming up, but I'll have the whole summer to work on things pretty soon. And once the summer comes, expect more updates more often. If I don't update at least once a month, I'll allow all of the readers to come looking for me with pitchforks and fires and everything and force me to upload anything related to the story that is on my computer. Or I'll have my friends do that. One or the other.

I'll post the new update on here by replacing the first chapter, but the story will be posted as it's own story, possibly under a new name. I'll post a new note with that once I decide.

Until then, my lovely readers, thank you for reading a story I wrote over a year ago and that I know is not my best work. I promise to make it up to you with this.

I'll post a little preview for what the new one-shot will be like with this since you're not supposed to post notes as their own chapters... Sorry about that with the last one, by the way.

**Preveiw**

Hinata shifted the shopping basket on her arm as she searched for the list of foods she needed to buy stuffed at the bottom of it. She hadn't been thinking when she did that. An apple the was teetering on the edge toppled over the basket and Hinata knew there was no way to save it before it hit the floor and bruised. _It was such a perfect apple, too. _

But, suddenly, a hand shot out and caught it, startling Hinata and causing her to jump in fright. "Heya, Hinata. This is yours, right?" Naruto held the apple out to Hinata and she nodded with a smile, taking it from him and putting it back in the basket after she finally pulled out the shopping list that caused the problem in the first place.

"Thank you, Naruto." They started to walk slowly through the large town market, Hinata smiling and Naruto rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "What are you doing here? You don't normally cook, don't you?"

"Sakura." The name wiped the smile off of Hinata's face immediately, but Naruto didn't notice the difference as the girl became a little more cold. "She had to get some things for later. Which reminds me, Sakura and I are having a party later. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know..." _No. I definitely don't want to go to a party for __her__._

"You should definitely come. Everyone else is." It took everything in Hinata to not let her face go colder as Sakura appeared and wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist, handing the bag of what she got to him in the same motion. "We'll see you at six, then. And you don't have to bring anything, but food is always nice!" She gave Hinata a blinding smile and it wasn't hard to find the double meaning in the words. _"You better bring some type of food to the party." _She almost didn't want to bring anything just to see if Sakura would turn her away for that. "We have to get going, but see you later Hinata!"


End file.
